Dark Hope
by Thick'n'Creamy
Summary: No one's cared for Naruto in a very long time and his kept it the same way but what happens when his feelings grow for his new target...


The moonlight shown through the dark clouds that hung in the sky, lighting the rooftop of the exclusive Chidori Inc building in the middle of Kohona, as two figures raced across the top of the renowned building like equisite felines. Pouncing and attacking each other at inhuman speeds, not even panting from their close range battle of strength. The two figured parted, taking opposite sides of the building, the taller of the two with dark hair flowing freely in the harsh stormy winds, white eyes glowering at the other masked man, he growled on his breath and unsheathed his blade that hung at his side and took a new fighting stance before laughing harshly in a deep gravely voice.

"Who would have thought the great Kyuubi" the man practically spat the name "was so short".

The other fighter laughed, pulling out his weapon as he took a step closer not even worrying the taller man. "Come now Hyuuga, there's no need to mock it'll lower yourself ne?".

The Hyuuga growled "No more games, i'm ending this". The older man sprinted towards the other man, swinging his blade when he drew close enough, meeting Kyuubi's blade in an ear piercing clash. He sprung back glaring darkly at Kyuubi before being caught by suprise as the smaller battler threw his blade, dodging out the way just in time but getting nicked on the shoulder, giving Kyuubi an opening to throw his body forward and into his own, losing his blade as he blocked a series of punches thrown at his face.

Kyuubi swung a leg underneath the man making him lose his balance and falling backward. The shorter man stood over the sprawled man drawing a sword that had been sheathed to his back and pulling his mask off, bright blonde hair bouncing out, tanned scared skin revealed and big white teeth smiling almost foxishly down at the shocked man.

"Don't take this personally i'm just doing my job".

Hyuuga gaped, Kyuubi was this... this child and he'd bested him in a fight and the one he thought wouldn't amount to anything. the idiot. "N-naruto... but... y-you're so... you're not... you... you couldn't be Kyuubi", he was truly at a lose for words.

"Young, smart enough, and why couldn't i be Hyuuga", Naruto growled down at the supposed unbeatable man, as anger grew inside at the man's disbelief in him.

"You can't kill me", the now confident Hyuuga mocked Naruto "You're the pathetic little Demon- bastard no one wanted, not even you're parents loved you enough to keep you, i'm amazed you even lived as long as you have".

"ENOUGH!", Naruto snarled deeply, startling the man, he suddenly seemed larger, unearthly to the sprawled brunette. "I will kill you, even after everything you've just said i won't make this personal or painful

Naruto muffled the sigh of relief that longed to be freed from his throat as the fresh and clensing rain fell from the clouds that had helped darken the sky. He felt lighter as if he was being comforted by the rain from the gut renching guilt he felt as he had completed his task, the man had angered him but he still hadn't wanted to kill him. The blonde let the rain wash away his sticky exhaustion he put upon himself completeing the task he had been given, as he always felt after he had completed any of his multiple tasks all except one... school, the exquisite assason shivered at the word the only thing that made his skin crawl with hate other than having to report to dare he say...Orochimaru... the slimy snake bastard with his feral yellow eyes and his unwanted pyshical harrassment... truly the only things that had made the great Kyuubi Uzumaki Naruto shudder with fear, resentment and pure annoyance.

He ran a hand through his soaked hair slicking it back away from his looked down at the body and sighed, it got easier and easier each day to believe that he did this for a living. She definately wouldn't approve of this he thought shaking his head.

Drawing his sword from the dead man, he wiped it across his arm ridding it from the blood before returning it to it's place on his back in it's holder. He bent down retreving his mask and shoved it in his pants pocket as he walked to the stairs door, once inside he pulled off his soaked long sleeved black sweater ringing it out before grabbing a bag he'd hidden earlier behind a fire extinguisher when he had scoped the building and placing it inside after pulling out a blue one and quickly throughing it on before casually walking down a couple flights of stairs and into an office floor. Walking around the maze of cubicals he took the elevator the last 20 floors before reaching the ground and strolling out onto the street.

Walking down the street he picked up his pace rounding the corner he imediately spotted his ride and jogged over to it throwing the back door open, jumping in trying to stay dry as possible.

"It's done", he huffed looking at the driver as he slid his bag onto the ground creating more room for himself "Can we go now or do you feel content on waiting and watching to torture me?".

"Hn", the raven haired driver cast his glance over the blonde before raising a fine dark eyebrow, amusement flashing in his midnight eyes "Really i wouldn't be that evil... to you".

"Forget it", Naruto growled "Just take me home".

"Yes sir, right away sir", the driver said sarcastically rolling his eyes for more effect "Whatever happened to asking nicely Fox, your always mean to me after you finish a mission", he faked a sniff and pretended to wipe away a tear.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pulled on his seatbelt and looked out the window, watching the rain run down the window and leaning against the door. "Come on Tachi, you know i don't like doing this, it just feels wrong, i don't know if i'm doing the right thing anymore", he wined giving a large sigh as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Itachi pulled away from the curb and into the light traffic of late night party goers when he stopped at a red light, he looked over his shoulder ready to remark on how childish he sounded after every mission as well but held tight on the smile that almost slipped onto his lips at the sight of the Fox sleeping against the window and the light snore escaped the teenager. Turning his attention back to the road he started to planned the rest of his busy night he was going to have to stay at Naruto's again tonight so the boy wouldn't miss school in the morning. I'm gonna have to make a pit stop first he thought to himself as his face smoothly pulled into a frown and glared out at the traffic.


End file.
